


What Are Friends For?

by heauregard



Series: PWP [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chihiro is best boy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Spoilers, Virginity, i do love ishiwada too, theyll get sumn sumn soon, yeah<3, yknow that one meme of the hamster eating a banana?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heauregard/pseuds/heauregard
Summary: Mondo is a good friend. How else would he prove that if not by teaching Chihiro a few things about kissing and sex?Spoiler warning for a detail about Trial 2!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Series: PWP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again lewding the small character,,,
> 
> Spoiler warning for a detail about Trial 2 in case you haven't already played/seen it!!
> 
> I feel a bit icky writing this since they are canonically minors and I haven't been for about two years now but I'll leave the ages implied (they all live with their parents) to be around 16/17 and older teens fuck okay.
> 
> "16 year olds do be fuckin." -my friend about this specific concern of mine

Fujisaki set the plate of snacks onto the coffee table, admiring the arrangement he’d done of the food. The variety ranged from his personal favorite, fruit cut into shapes with a cup of honey to dip them in sitting inches away, to pizza rolls that he knew Oowada liked. Although he had been friends with Oowada and Ishimaru since pretty much the first day of school, they had yet to come over to his house. Of course, the reason being the many obstacles that stood in the way.

Ishimaru’s parents were strict and very prying. They always insisted on knowing where their son was and who he was with. It wasn’t just anyone they allowed him to befriend anyhow, so a sleepover at the house of a friend they had yet to meet was off the table. Ishimaru hadn’t told them much about his school life other than the fact that he’d been getting exceptional grades and even managed to land a free period in which he helped out the front office and made the headmaster’s acquaintance. If they knew that their son had befriended (who they would believe to be) a girl without their permission, hell would rain down on their prodigy and he’d never be permitted to leave his house again.

Oowada’s household dynamic, from what he’d told the two closest to him, was on the complete other end of the dysfunctional spectrum. Most days, it was just him and his brother out causing chaos to entertain themselves. That was until the accident. Since then, Oowada did all that he could to stay out of the house and away from his father, finding solace at Hope’s Peak. Ishimaru and Fujisaki had been his closest friends since the incident rendered him an only child, so all of his loyalty was concentrated on those two. 

The gaming system was set up in the basement of the Fujisaki home. It was a small house since it was just him and his father, so rather than spending money and resources on a two bedroom home, he instead insisted on finding one with a decent basement. He was more than pleased with the arrangement and even more so once he had decorated it to his liking. The walls had green wallpaper with a binary code design on two of the opposing walls. It looked like a normal teenagers room, for the most part. He had a bed and a dresser and a closet, but he also had his round desk set up with a complex computing system for his programming in one of the corners. As he was quickly cleaning up a few stray books and items of clothing, light footsteps trotted noisily down the stairs leading to his room. 

“Chickadee! Your friend is here,” Taichi Fujisaki called out once he was about halfway down the steps.

He ducked his head down to look at Fujisaki through the railing bars, smiling.

“Papa, you still have your shoes on,” Fujisaki noted.

“Well look at that, you’re right. I’ll fix that after I send him down.”

The other climbed the steps again and moments later, while the short blond was powering up the gaming system for Oowada to play on, heavier footsteps echoed against the walls. He glanced to the bottom of the steps as the broad-shouldered boy came into view, hair gelled up in his signature sixties pompadour-esque look. He smiled at his friend, who was looking around the basement-converted-bedroom curiously. He stepped closer and admired the decor of the room, nodding approvingly. 

“Looks like those evil lairs in the movies,” he muttered, hands on his hips.

It was silent for a second before Fujisaki made a small squeaking noise and rushed over to the coffee table with the snacks on it. 

“I made pizza rolls, Tostinos!”

It was odd. They’d been friends for a while so it shouldn’t feel as awkward as it did to be here in Fujisaki’s room together, even though it was Oowada’s first visit. They usually hung out at school or somewhere close to campus, so it was a shock to both he and Ishimaru when Fujisaki asked them if they’d like to come over during the weekend. 

“Sweet. Uh,” he scratched the back of his head, taking note of the smaller boy’s sock-adorning feet, “do you want me to ditch my shoes too?”

A quick nod on the other’s part had him shedding his white slip-on sneakers and tossing them by the bottom of the stairs. He walked around the room, snickering quietly and picking up one of the books on the shelf. 

“Expert Python Programming? The python part actually makes it sound bearable.”

Fujisaki wandered over and grabbed the book quickly, putting it back in its slot on the shelf.

“This is...weird, isn't it? You feel awkward…”

Oowada looked down at the other boy as he babbled nervously.

“You don’t have to stay. I just thought that...that it would be nice to hang out outside of-”

“What games you got on there?” he asked suddenly, walking over to the gaming system and sitting on the edge of the bed across from it.

Confused but elated at the same time, Fujisaki scurried over and pulled out a box from under the bed and handed it to Oowada. It contained a variety of games to choose from, so many he couldn’t even name them all.

“I’ve beat most of them. They’re all fun.”

Oowada looked stunned as he looked through the games. 

“I um...I research them , then play them in order to study their patterns. It’s what helped me develop ‘Usami’.”

“Right, I remember. That VR game that you won the award for? The one that the headmaster admitted you to Hope’s Peak for.”

Fujisaki nodded, blushing lightly as they spoke of his accomplishment. He watched the taller boy sift through the games before pulling one grittier looking one out and smirking.

“Have you beat this one yet?”

“Yes, I could help you with the missions.”

He grabbed the game and put it into the system, kneeling on the floor as it loaded up. Oowada admired the smaller frame now that it was donning tan shorts and a green polo instead of the usual feminine attire they were both used to. Fujisaki looked so different in his casual, home attire. Seeing him dressed this way, the way that was most comfortable and intimate to him, was something so private that Oowada almost felt like he was doing something wrong by just looking at him. 

He’d known about Fujisaki for a while now. Somewhere in the middle of the school year, rumors about everyone started spreading around, so he’d heard lots of things. Naegi pissed the bed until fifth grade (that was pretty funny), Togami was gay (only Fukawa was surprised by that), and Souda was a virgin (nobody was surprised). One thing that he hadn’t expected to hear was that Fujisaki was actually a boy; even more shocking, he definitely didn’t expect to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth.

_“You’re...a dude?”_

_The other stayed quiet, large eyes darting across Oowada’s face, searching for a reaction._

_“You’re the only one who knows. I wanted you to hear it from me, not from anyone else. I...I’m so sorry.”_

_“Why are you sorry?”_

_It was the only thing he could think to ask. Why would Fujisaki be sorry? Should he be?_

_“Well...it was...sort of like I was lying to you, right?”_

_“Well-”_

_“But I didn’t do it just to...just to lie. I’ve always been small...I used to get bullied a lot. They told me that I looked like a girl, so they’d treat me like one. I was...I was the princess in all of the games.”_

_He sounded so ashamed. His voice was shaking and his eyes looked more wet than usual. He was picking at his nails in front of him, quietly shuffling back the longer that Oowada stayed silent. Why was he backing away?_

_Was he afraid?_

_“Why do you care what I think?”_

_The question seemed to throw Fujisaki off. He stalled the movement of his hands and tilted his head slightly, then spoke as if what he said should have been common knowledge._

_“You’re one of the strongest people I know. I...I look up to you.”_

_Oowada’s cheeks suddenly felt too warm to be considered normal. He wasn't someone that anyone should look up to, much less someone so small and defenseless._

_“You don’t think you’re strong?” he asked him, chuckling softly. “You just came up to me, someone you’ve known for like...five months...and told me your biggest secret. I can’t even stand the idea of anyone knowing...knowing…”_

_Fujisaki had wide, trustworthy eyes. A secret for a secret._

_“-knowing that it’s my fault my brother died.”_

Since that day, they’d been harboring each other’s secrets. The rumors seemingly spared them and eventually the trend of betraying one another’s trust had died out. Why Oowada had been chosen to keep Fujisaki’s secret before Ishimaru was beyond both of them, but they both just chalked it up to opportunity. 

“I’m really sad that Taka couldn’t come as well,” the blond said with a sigh, hopping up onto the bed beside Oowada and watching him take the controller in his hands.

The object dwarfed him in size, which made sense considering its dimensions were a perfect match for Fujisaki.

“I noticed you’ve been hanging out with Nanami.”

Pink found its way to the smaller boy’s face and he kept his eyes on the screen. The silence only egged him on.

“She’s hot, and she geeks out on games like you do so...perfect match.”

Still nothing.

“She’s got pretty big jugs too.”

“M-Mondo!” Fujisaki chastised, looking up at the other with furrowed eyebrows.

He only chuckled in response, scooting back on the bed to rest his back against the headboard and relax. 

“I know you noticed ‘em too. You know what motorboating is?”

“I’m not a child.”

“So that’s a yeah?”

Back to the silent treatment. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be good.”

He nudged the boy, who was still sitting at the end of the bed defensively, with his foot. After receiving no reply again, he smirked and tossed the controller aside, then quickly reached forward and wrapped his arms around Fujisaki’s middle. The other shrieked as Oowada yanked him back and threw him down on the bed beside him, laughing hysterically as he committed the atrocious act. 

“You know better than that, I’m not gonna let you ignore me,” he teased, sitting up again and leaning against the headboard.

The thinner of the two crossed his arms and pouted where he laid unmoving on the bed, huffing and puffing and fighting back a smile.

“You should go for it, not motorboating I mean. It’d be weird if you did that before you even kissed her,” Oowada spoke, eyes trained on the game as he shot at his enemy.

Fujisaki finally sat up, folding his legs and keeping his arms crossed. He kept quiet, thinking about Nanami’s laugh and her kind smile. She was the only other student besides Oowada and Ishimaru that knew about his secret. 

“D’you even know how to kiss?” he asked, but there was no malice in his voice, just a light teasing tone.

Fujisaki sighed, looking away and chewing on his bottom lip. Of course he didn’t know how to kiss, he’d pretended to be a girl for most of his life and because of that he had never allowed too many people to get close enough to him to let things get intimate. While he was pondering this, he felt a pair of eyes on him and reluctantly looked up. The game was paused and Oowada was looking down at him intensely. 

“Wh-what?”

“You’ve seriously never kissed anyone?” 

Fujisaki just shook his head, face so hot that it felt like it was sizzling. Oowada tossed the controller to the side and sighed, bouncing his leg as he let himself get lost in thought. 

“You can’t just go into it blind, girls pick up on that shit. You gotta learn.”

“I don’t think there’s classes for that,” he joked, picking at his fingernails bashfully.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Oowada laughed, looking over at his friend. “Alright, since I’m such a kick-ass friend, I’ll help you out so you can impress your girl.”

Help him out? What could Oowada possibly mean by that? There couldn’t be classes or Youtube videos on how to kiss. He watched Oowada adjust his sitting position so that he was sitting up straighter against the headboard, lowering his leg from where he had it propped up comfortably. The larger boy’s hands came for him before he could react, so the only noise he could make as he was tugged onto Oowada’s lap by his slender hips was a gasp. He felt the boy’s thumbs dig into his hip bones for leverage and the action made him whimper.

“You good?”

Oowada was watching him with one eyebrow raised, hoping he hadn’t hurt the other. He pulled Fujisaki’s leg by his thigh, manipulating his smaller frame to straddle his waist.

“I...it...tickled,” the blond confessed, nails scratching at his palm where his hands joined in front of his stomach. 

Oowada chuckled, hands rested respectfully on the boy’s hips. They were static, thumbs placed right over the peak of his hip bones and the rest of his fingers curled around, only his pinkies grazing against the clothed muscle of his behind.

“Don’t worry, I’m a pretty good teacher. I know what girls like and I’ve got a pretty good idea what guys like too.”

Fujisaki swallowed, nodding a little. This was good. He needed to learn how to kiss if he was ever going to be in a relationship with anyone. Oowada, his close friend, was willing to teach him. This was good, so why was his stomach twisting and turning as if he was doing something wrong or dirty? Oowada watched the other’s face for his reactions, trying to read his eyes. He looked nervous or scared, which was it he couldn’t tell. He did trust Fujisaki to stop him if he so desired though.

He raised his arm and brushed his rough fingertips against the boy’s cheek, which was silky smooth in contrast. Rather than flinching, like he’d have done if he was scared or not interested in Oowada’s teachings, Fujisaki’s body seemed to melt into the touch. His stiff posture relaxed and the tension left his muscles so that the weight of his body rested completely on the biker’s lap. The action made him smile and he brushed his thumb across his partner’s cheekbone gently while threading his other fingers through the short, sandy blond locks of hair. 

Fujisaki responded like a sweet little cat, minus the purring. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, hands dropping to rest on Oowada’s abdomen as he left his nails alone. He felt the touch through the thin fabric of his shirt, the lightweight of the boy’s hands warm against him, almost as warm as the weight pressing his hips down into the mattress just slightly. He kept up the gentle touch for a few more seconds, enjoying the response it got more than he should, then finally flexed the fingers on his other hand against the other’s hip. He squeezed slightly, nudging Fujisaki closer by his hip and smirking slightly when the other complied.

“Let that be the first lesson, get ‘em all needy,” he teased.

Fujisaki quickly opened his eyes then, looking thoroughly annoyed at the comment. He opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by Oowada’s thumb abandoning his cheek in favor of brushing across his soft bottom lip. 

“Were you gonna say somethin’?”

Fujisaki huffed, legs shaking as the semi-chaste touch sent shivers through his body. Should he be reacting to this so visibly? 

“Didn’t think so. Second lesson: leave ‘em speechless.”

This seemed to be going on for ages and the blond wondered to himself whether this was really all so necessary for just kissing. Sure, the small actions were enticing reactions from him, but what about the actual kissing part? At this rate, he’d never learn.

“Alright, start off gentle if it’s your first time. Just lean in,” he leaned forward slightly as he spoke, then chuckled when the other remained stationary. “I said lean in.”

“Oh.”

He complied, tilting the slope of his body closer and shivering with each shrinking centimeter. Finally, their lips touched and it felt like the weight on his scrawny shoulders became even heavier. Oowada’s lips were warm and his large hand slowly crept to the back of Fujisaki’s head to hold him there. It was only a few seconds later that the warmth left and the smaller of the two was left with bright red cheeks, once again picking at his nails.

“See, not that scary,” Oowada said with a shrug. “This time, tilt your head and push against me.”

Before he could respond, Fujisaki was once again locking lips with Oowada, this time trying his hardest to remember what the other said instead of letting the kiss render him absent-minded. He raised his arms and pressed his palms against the boy’s broad shoulders, pushing him back like instructed. Next, he heard Oowada laughing. He opened his eyes as the warmth left his mouth, watching the other laugh and toss his head back. 

“I meant, oh man, you’re too innocent for your own good, dude. I meant push back with your mouth, watch.”

He swooped back in for a third time and kissed his friend, hand still buried in the mess of blond layers. Fujisaki made a muffled, sort of pleased, sighing sound and kept his hands where they were on the pair of broad shoulders in front of him. After a few seconds, he took the other’s advice after regaining his sense and kissed him harder, leaning closer to accomplish this. After just a few seconds, Oowada grabbed the other’s thin wrist and moved his hand so that he could comb his slender fingers through the black hair at the back of his own head. 

Fujisaki did just as he was encouraged to do, the soft black strands caressing his digits. As he pushed back against the force of Oowada kissing him, another lesson was implemented and it caught him off guard. Suddenly, he felt one of the boy’s arms, thick with muscle, wrap around his waist and tug him closer. Their chests ended up pressed together and before Fujisaki could think of the fact that he was so much bonier and less toned than the other, he felt Oowada’s fingers slip under the hem of his polo shirt and press against his skin. 

“Is...is this a lesson too?” he asked after pulling away.

Oowada didn’t let him get far, keeping their torsos pressed together and watching Fujisaki’s wet lips move as he spoke. He brought his thumb back around to wipe the spit away, dipping it into the other’s mouth for just a quick moment before pulling him close again.

“Those were the basics. You do all that and you’ll have her like putty in your hands.”

Just like how you’re putty in mine, he thought to himself. Fujisaki was blushing and soft pants were escaping his lips, the smaller body rested perfectly in his lap. He’d never looked at Fujisaki indecently, always just wanting to protect him from bullies both before and after learning his secret, but something about seeing him like this in a different light was making him wonder what he felt like and tasted like. 

“The basics?”

Oowada had never been so glad to hear Fujisaki ask a question.

“There’s more to it, if you really wanna learn. Tongues, some touching, all that.”

“Oh...I think...I should learn some of...of that.”

Oowada chuckled quietly, watching the boy blush and stutter out his words like a kid who’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar and was explaining it away. He moved his hand from out of the other’s hair and instead let it rest on top of his thin thigh, a touch that made the other jump.

“You gotta tell me if you don’t want me to do somethin’, alright?”

Fujisaki nodded, hands still rested on his broad shoulders.

“Same goes for if I do somethin’ you like too, tell me. Girls like it when you speak up.”

Fujisaki nodded dutifully, the action making his body bounce slightly, which was bad news for Oowada considering he was the one with the loose pants on. As if he was on a mission, Fujisaki was the one to close the gap this time as he leaned closer once again. He pulled the small boy closer yet again by his waist, the hand that he’d moved to his thigh slowly creeping up and under the leg of his shorts. The muscle quivered under his touch and as he pressed his fingertips into the meat there, then snuck his tongue past the boy’s lips when he gasped slightly in response. 

As if trying to get away, Fujisaki leaned back. Oowada almost pulled back and kept it to himself, but was stopped in his tracks when the other leaned forward once again and repositioned himself in his lap. The action added unnecessary - but very much appreciated - friction to the front of his pants and he almost kicked Fujisaki off of his lap completely to avoid the embarrassment. What stopped him from doing just that was the quick and fleeting graze he felt against his lower abdomen during the movement. 

Please don’t let me be hallucinating, he thought to himself.

He convinced himself to wait a few more moments, spending that time brushing his tongue against the other boy’s in an attempt to encourage him to try doing the same, then finally struck. He pulled Fujisaki’s body closer once again, pulling at him almost desperately so that the angle had that certain spot brushing against him once again. That time, there was no mistaking it. He growled slightly, letting his eagerness show, and gripped the other’s belt loops to tug him closer. He didn’t want to get too rough with him, seeing as Fujisaki was on a whole other level of sexual experience, that level being zero. However, he did want to show him the wonders of what he was missing.

Fujisaki had been found out and he knew that the instant that Oowada pulled him closer for the second time. He should pull away and apologize profusely to his friend, he should express how awful he felt for taking this simple, innocent training session to this weird territory, he should run and hide from the impending embarrassment, but Oowada wasn’t letting him. Instead, the larger of the two just gripped him tighter and made a sort of primal noise that made more blood rush to Fujisaki’s face. When they did part, Oowada spoke to him, one free hand slowly making its way up the inside of the other’s thigh. He spoke against Fujisaki’s lips, muffling the little whimpers.

“Am I doing something you don’t like?”

Fujisaki had never been so quick to shake his head.

“So you like it?”

He nodded just as fervently.

“So say it, tell me how much you like it.”

There was something about Oowada’s voice, low and demanding and soothing all at the same time, that made it impossible to deny him.

“I...I l-like it. It feels good.”

Oowada just nodded with a smirk on his face, fingertips touching him gently and only dipping around the curve of his hip at the last second. There, at the crease where his thigh met his hip, was where the fabric got too tight for his hand to maneuver in.

“Move your hips back and forth a little for me.”

Fujisaki complied easily, swallowing the lump in his throat and looking down. He held onto Oowada’s shoulders for leverage, biting his lip in concentration as he pulled himself closer to the other’s chest, then moved back. The movement was robotic since it was so foreign to him. A soft chuckle left Oowada’s lips as he pulled his hand from the pant leg of the boy’s shorts and grasped both sides of his waist again. He helped him, pulling him back and forth but putting emphasis on the forward movement by pushing his hips down at the same time.

He closed his eyes, listening to Fujisaki’s little intakes of air and letting them motivate him. While he had distracted himself, suddenly there was the warmth back on his lips and he didn’t waste any time before once again cradling the back of the blond’s head and keeping their lips locked together. Fujisaki was better at this then anyone would have thought, despite it being the first time he’d been touched sexually. He let one of his hands find the front of the other’s short again and unzip them, tugging them open and using the fabric to pull him impossibly closer. He just couldn’t get enough of his touch. Just as he wrapped one arm around Fujisaki’s waist and moved to lay him on his back, the boy’s hand coming down on the bed to stop him halted that movement.

“I...I would like to stay...the way we were, please,” he requested, looking up at Oowada with pleading eyes. 

How could he say no? 

Oowada returned them to their upright position and let his hands rest on the boy’s hips once again to help guide him. Instead of asking why this was the position they’d stayed in, considering he could get Fujisaki to come much quicker if he was on his back, he just found the other’s lips again and got just a fraction more needy. Nipping and grunting against him wasn’t enough, he wanted to touch him. He returned his hand to the front of the boy’s undone pants and shoved his hand right between the two layers of fabric and covered the area with his larger hand. 

“Mo-Mond-do,” Fujisaki gasped, voice shuddering as he quickly buried his face in the other’s shoulder, slender arms wound around his neck.

The feeling of the smaller one clinging to him and shaking so much had him eager to please.

“You gonna come? Go ahead and bust a load in your underwear, I wanna hear you.”

Fujisaki swallowed again, knuckles turning white as he grasped his friend’s shirt and pressed his face against the fabric. His thighs were sore and he felt butterflies causing an uproar in his stomach, but this feeling that he’d never quite experienced this way was driving him to keep grinding his hips forward into the warm grasp until he released a broken moan and squeezed his eyes shut until he saw stars. He panted quickly, hiding his face as he came even though Oowada wanted nothing more than to see him so completely unraveled.

The taller of the two moved his free hand to play with Fujisaki’s hair to provide some comfort while the wet spot slowly spread across his palm. In an instant, the other went from tensed and quivering against his body to limp and panting. The sudden change only aided in pressing more weight down on his lap and he pulled his hand out of the boy’s pants before wrapping his arm back around him and grinding up against that warm weight. Fujisaki was compliant, even making gasping sounds at the sensation.

It only took that little bit of encouragement to send Oowada over the edge. As he came, he turned his head and whispered curses against Fujisaki’s cheek, still holding the boy delicately. Things were quiet after that, but he didn’t allow too much time to pass before he guided Fujisaki to lay on his back so that he could get up and grab the nearest piece of dirty laundry. When he walked back over, he found that shame was written all over the other’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked him, kneeling on the bed and reaching over to clean off his stomach.

Fujisaki held his hands over his face, cheeks hot to the touch. 

“You don’t have to feel weird, you know,” he continued. “I was just showing you how to kiss.”

“Not just kiss,” the blond mumbled. 

Oowada chuckled. “No, not just kiss. It wasn’t bad though, right?”

Reluctantly, Fujisaki shook his head.

“That’s what friends are for, right? To...help each other out.”

Once they had both cleaned up and readjusted their clothing to look presentable again, the taller of the two returned to the game while Fujisaki sat beside him. They stayed quiet for a long time before he spoke up, over the sound of the video game.

“If...if I need more practice,” he looked up at Oowada, “could I come to you?”

Without looking away from the game, Oowada smirked and replied simply. “Anytime.”


End file.
